Drop Dead
by jazzy-mine-baby
Summary: Drop Dead. . . that's the first word Troy thinks of when thinking of Gabriella right now. So you have to wonder why is 18 year old Troy Bolton thinking of Gabriella Montez, his best friend whose also 18 years old, in such a manor right now. ." Oneshot TXG


**Drop Dead**. . . that's the first word Troy thinks of when thinking of Gabriella right now. So you have to wonder why is 18 year old Troy Bolton thinking of Gabriella Montez, his best friend whose also 18 years old, in such a manor right now. . . well it's because right now Troy Bolton is thinking of Gabriella Montez and what happened just 30 minutes ago, Here's what happened. . .

_Troy was walking around his house in nothing but blue boxers due to just waking up at . . . 12:30!!! __**Oh no**__, Troy thought, __**Brie's sooooooo gonna kill me when I get there, I was supposed to pick her up an hour and a half ago oh no, oh no, oh no**__ and since he's a guy he completely freaked out. _

_So Troy got dressed and got in his Audi A6 and drove to Gabriella's House when he got there he saw someone that he thought Gabriella should NOT have been with . . . Ryan Evans, now troy has never liked Ryan Evans for the simple fact that Troy as always loved gabriella beyond just a friendship, so naturally his first thought was to kill Evans first talk to Gabriella Later._

_Troy parked his car in the Montez's Driveway behind Gabriella's Bright blue 2006 Dodge Neon Limited edition. He got out of his car and walked up to Gabriella and Ryan. He stopped and stood right next to Gabriella very closly and said, with such venom dripping from his words that he even scared Gabriella and Gabi had seen him get into plenty of fights, but when he started talking he scared Gabi "Don't you think it's time to leave __**my**__ girl alone and go home, Evans?" Gabi just stared at Troy all white faced. Ryan Just Laughed, not caring if it made Troy even more madder. _

_Ryan just smirked and said "Nah, I'm quite content on being here with gabi, right gabs?" Gabi, being her shy and timid self just looked down and said, more like whispered "ryan just go home Troy and me were going to hang out today anyway." Ryan's smirk fell and all he said was a very angry and low "Bye Bolton-" then said Gabriella's name very sicking sweat while trying to hug her but decided against it knowing he might end up with a black eye and busted lip. _

_Once Ryan was gone Gabriella turned to Troy and said sweatly but timidly "Let's go in side." Troy just looked at her and smiled a smile Gabi knew was fake and said "Yes Let's then you can tell me what you thought you were doing with him." with that Troy just turned away up the stone pathway to Gabriella's front door without waiting for Gabriella's reply. When they got to the front door Troy walked into the living room and sat down on the couch._

_When Gabriella Walked into the living room she had two cans of Pepsi in her hands, she walked over to troy and gave him his drink and she took her seat next to him on the couch turned somewhat toward him, facing him. Gabriella could tell that something was wrong with Troy so she asked "What's wrong, you seem tense, is it about the basketball game this friday?" Troy looked and looked directly at her and scoffed "You know exactly what's wrong, why was Evans here, you know I hate him, or do you not care?" Gabriella looked shocked that Troy would even suggest that she didn't care about him, so her temper was not decreasing but increasing at his excausations to her not caring that she tried so hard to hold the anger in but it came to no vail, Gabriella couldn't hold in her emotions. She exploded. "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE TROY, YOU THINK I DON'T CARE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THEN YOU DON'T KNOW ME OR CARE ABOUT ME!" By the end of Gabriella's rant she was standing over Troy due to the fact that he was still sitting on the couch. Troy stood up, madder than when he got to Gabriella's and saw ryan. _

_He started walking closer to her but she just kept walking backwards until her back came to the wall next to the stairs in the the living room. She looked around then looked at Troy directly in his bright aqua blue eyes that were now a dark midnight blue almost black color that was filled with anger and . . . lust? Troy got close enough to her face that she could feel those kissable lips brushing against hers ever so gently as he spoke "You think I don't care because if I didn't care, I wouldn't be this close and thinking thoughts that a best friend should never, under any cercumstances, never think about their best friend in such a manner. So tell if I don't care why would I waste mine or your time doing this." Then he leaned downward toward her lips and kissed them with all the passion and love that he had had for her over the last 6 years in him only to feel her kiss him back._

_He licked her bottom lip asking, begging for her love, protection, comfort, forgiveness, and access to all of her area's. She give him that by parting her lips, and allowing his mouth to wonder hers. She warped her thin tiny arms around his neck tightly, afraid that he would pull back and her dream would end. He, in return, warped his arms just as tight around her waist afraid of the same things. He lifted her up, she leant back against the wall and warped her legs around his waist tightly to secure herself from falling down. Troy moved his one of his hands to her butt to hold Gabriella securely against himself and the other hand on the small of her back._

_He started to walk up the stairs to her room where they had had so many movie nights, study sessions, and just hanging out. When they got to her room he leant her against her bedroom door. Troy pulled back which caused Gabriella to whimper from the disconnection, again afraid he would push her away and leave her alone only to moan when she felt Troy connect his lips to the skin below her ear lope and slip his hands underneath her shirt caressing her soft thin waist to pull away to lift her shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere in the room in the floor. Troy pulled Gabriella away from the door and walked over to her bed and layed her down to carry on with their activities. . ._

Now you wonder why Troy was thinking **Drop Dead . . . **well you never heard the rest of his train of thought while he was looking at the beauty sleeping in his arms with her arms warped securely around his waist with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat that had lelled her to sleep just 5 minutes before. His thought that you did not get to finish hearing was **Drop Dead . . . Gorgeous **


End file.
